


[Podfic of] Not The Russian Way

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You, tovarishch, look like you need to relax. Dance with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Not The Russian Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not The Russian Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633941) by [Hils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils). 



Title: Not The Russian Way

Author: Hils

Fandom: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)

pairing: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo/Gaby Teller

Time: 9:05

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20man%20from%20UNCLE/Not%20the%20Russian%20way.mp3) (Right click and save as)

Streaming


End file.
